A senior's life
by stellarislove
Summary: AU the gundam seed destiny gang are back in Senior high school life! R & R.... I'm still new here so please take it easy on the criticisms.... Note: SOme languages in this fic are filipino... PLEASE R & R!
1. Chapter 1

uhm... hi guys... i'm new here so please R &R ^^

for filipinos only ^_^

Disclaimer... I do not own gundam seed and all the names that are going to be mentioned in the story...

PHASE 01- Shinn Asuka: a happy horse turned heart broken clown.

(note: POV means point of view...)

Stellar's POV (siya nagkukwento...)

"Finally after 2 boring months!!! it's finally June!!! which means it's back to school again!!" I yelled as me and my kumare Lacus were walking along the corridors of ADT Montessori School. "Oo nga ee!! parang kelan lang nuh..." Lacus replied. "H.. Hi Lacus..." a famillar yet annoying voice stated. It was Kira Yamato.. One of my classmates and the best friend of my "Arch-Rival" Shinn Asuka. "Oh.. Hi Kira.. _" the annoyed Lacus stated. There was a moment of silence until Lacus' "knight in shining armor" Athrun arrived. Man is Lacus lucky to have the most handsome boy in the whole campus... his blue hair and daring green eyes perfectly matches him... "Hey Goofball!!! Stay away from my girl will ya?" Athrun exclaimed. The two started sharing icy stares to each other until the school bell rang. "OMG!!! we're late!!!" I stated as I quickly ran to room 307. "4th year section piety. Adviser: Ms. Myla S. Dela Cruz." was written in the door. "Hooray!!!! Ms. Myla is our teacher!!!" Lacus whispered. "Enough chit-chat!! Let's go!" Kira whispered as he knocked at the door. "Good morning Ms. Myla.. ^^" We stated in chorus. "Good Morning Stellar, Kira, Lacus, and Athrun, there are only 4 vacant seats so choose now.." Ms. Myla smiled back. Kira and Athrun raced at the 2 separate seats. "Seat next to me Lacus!" the two stated in unison. Lacus skipped merrily and sat down at the middle of Kira and Athrun. "Well Stellar, looks like you have to seat beside Shinn..." Ma'am suggested, "AYIIIII!" all of our classmates yelled. "teka baka magselos si Lunamaria!! Hahaha!!!" one of our classmates exclaimed.

"Oh yeah... Shinn, where is Luna? I thought she was going to study here" our teacher asked. Shinn did not say a word until Kira whispered something to Ma'am. " Oh... That's too bad...." Ma'am frowned.

It was already recess time. Maybe i'll mess up with Shinn for good times sake. "Yo Shinn... wazzup?" I questioned. Shinn then turned his back on me. Wow... what the hell is wrong with him? Does he have H1N1 or something? "Uh... is there a problem?" I asked again. "None of your business..." Shinn whispered. "Oh come on... even though I'm your "Arch Rival" I'm still your friend ^^" I explained. "Hmm... Okay... It started when...


	2. Chapter 2

Uhm... is the first phase ok? just keep reading!!! ^_^

you've read my disclaimer ok? ^_^

here we go... chapter/phase two...

(note: this fic has taglish (tagalog and english) language ^_^)

PHASE 02-What happened to Shinn and Luna?

SHINN'S POV (SIYA NAGKUKWENTO)

I told Stellar about the incident involing Luna and me. "Sigh... When I was in Hong Kong, Luna and me still kept in touch through chatting. Then one horrible day, Kira told me that Luna has another boyfriend since I was at Hong Kong. At first, I did not believe him until I got home. I saw Luna kissing that damn guy, then she told me that she was moving to Baguio so we have to break up. "My perfect happy life was ruined that day, the day my angel left me -_-..." I stated. "Don't worry Shinn, we, your friends are here for you" Stellar smiled.

Stellar's POV (SIYA NAGKUKWENTO)

Oh man, now I feel kinda empty inside cuz during the times when Shinn and Luna were together, he was as happy as a horse. But now, the happy horse I know turned into a heart-broken clown. AWWW!!! I miss the old Shinn... DAMN YOU LUNAMARIA HAWKE!!!! "Heh... you? My friend? Who told you?" Shinn whispered. I know he's joking but I can still see the sadness in his eyes. I know he needs his friends right now, including me... "Didn't you heard what I said Loussier? Get away from me!!!!" Shinn yelled as tears fell from his eyes. I was just silent until I stood up and hugged him. "There there Shinn... it's all goin to be okay..." I whispered. Shinn did not hesitate and hugged me back.

Since that very day, Shinn, Kira, his twin sister Cagali and Me have become very close friends. What I did not know was Cagali having a huge crush on Athrun and Kira likes Lacus!!! OMG!!! This will be a loooooooong school year...

But most of all, I did not know that Shinn was so handsome. Even though he's a big pain in the ass, he's still the Shinn I know, well, that's Shinn for you… And that's what I like about him… wait a minute, am I falling for Shinn? Come on Stellar Loussier, you're a smart girl. You can control yourself right? Is this mother fucking world all topsy- tervy now? OMG!!! Mahal ko na ata si Shinn Asuka!!! 3


	3. Chapter 3

HAHAHA hello again!!! please don't forget to review my fic...

I've said my disclaimer at chapter 1 so... here we go!!!

**Phase 03- ****The Conflict/ Breakup**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

It was just a normal day at the room of 4th year- Piety until a certain couple was fighting over something. "What the hell is your problem?" the girl questioned. "Nothing! I just want some space"

The boy answered. "Grrrrr.... so you want personal space eh? Then we're finished Athrun Zala!!!" the girl yelled as she walked out.

**LACUS' POV**

Grrr.... that damn Athrun thinks he's so handsome!!! He's so childish for crying out loud!!! Bump!! i bumped into someone. "Oh.... sorry Lacus... are you all right?" it was Kira. "I'm fine... Uh.... hi kira...

-_-"

I stated sadly. "Hmm... You seem kinda lonely today? Is something wrong?" Kira questioned. "It's none of your business!!" I yelled. Instead of Kira being angry, he just smiled and said: "Hey... don't be so hot headed Lacus... it doesn't fit your personality.... I'll just move away... so don't be mad ok... ^_^" Wow... Kira seems... different... he's a bit mature.... and a little more handsome than before.... oh no!!!! It's happening again!!! I'm falling for Kira damn it!!! "Uhm... Lacus... do you wanna have some lunch? My treat..." Kira suggested. "uhm.. Sure... okay... ^-^"

**ATHRUN'S POV**

Son of a b!t©h!! What a hot head!!! I just wanted some space cuz the division contest is next week!!!! grrr.... maybe a little lunch would help me keep my cool...

When I arrived at the canteen, I heard 2 familiar voices fighting, "come on Atha! You know you wanna punch me!! Come on!!! Hit me!!! But if you do that, you're out of the honor students list for good!!" the voice stated. It was Rey Za Burrel... the Campus bully... "Grrrr.... your face is not worthy enough to be hit by my fist so get a life will ya?" the girl's voice yelled. It was Cagali, Kira's Twin nerdy sister, president of the supreme students council and maybe, the smartest girl in the campus. In fact, she's kinda cute... her short blonde hair... her cute eyes... the only problem with her is her damn vocabulary... her words are so damn deep, many boys are annoyed at her... especially Rey... "Yo Rey! Stop bullying Cagali!!" I stated. "Stay out of this Zala, or you'll be the one to pay..." Rey replied. "Alright Za Burrel, I have no choice but to do this to you!" I stated as I punched him straight in the face.

**CAGALI'S POV**

What in an atom is going on? Everything happened so swiftly! Is the school's chick boy Athrun Zala protecting me? My long time admirant? Pinch me! I must be fantasizing! The bleeding Rey finally left me alone with Athrun. "Cagali, are you alright?" Athrun questioned. "Affirmative, I am most certainly fine. Wait a melee second... why did you protect me?" I questioned. "Hmmm..... I dunno... Maybe... I have a tinee weenie crush on you heheheh.... here... use my handkerchief to wipe your tears..." Athrun suggested. "Sniff.... Gee... thanks a Lot Athrun... ^_^" I smiled. "So... does madam president wanna have lunch?" Athrun joked. "Sure... why not? hihihi.."

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Kira and Lacus were becoming close friends as well as Athrun and Calgali... the next day... at their Physics class...

"Okay class... I'll group you into pairs, your report will be about saving energy..." their teacher: Ms. Cecille stated. "Boys, I'll call your name and I'll randomly partner you with the girls" she added.

"Asuka and Loussier, Zala and Atha, Yamato and Clyne"


	4. Chapter 4

sO... WAS phase 03 good? wait until the next phases to come hahaha!! ^_^

**PHASE 4: ****The development of love between Shinn and Stellar**

**SHINN'S POV**

It was already Saturday, Stellar and me were planning to go to a computer shop so we can research about our report. I was supposed to fetch Stellar at her house but she was the one who fetched me..."Wake up lazy head! It's already 10 am!!!" Stellar yelled as I woke up with a huge bang. "How the hell did you get here?" I asked. "Your aunt allowed me to enter your room, she also told me to wake you up" Stellar answered." What I've forgotten is that I was only wearing my boxers. "Hihihi... nice boxers!! XD" Stellar joked. "wha?? Whoa!!! Close your eyes will ya?" I stated. "Hihihi! I don't have to close my eyes cuz I've already seen it!!! It's so damn small heheheh!!!" Stellar winked. "Hey! Don't joke around like that! my aunt might hear us!" I whispered. "Oh alright! Are you gonna put on some clothes or something?" Stellar questioned. "Uhh.. Yeah... I'll just take a bath... just wait for me ok?" I replied. "Ok... I'll wait..."

**Stellar's POV**

While I was waiting for Shinn to finish his bath, I noticed a notebook hidden under his pillow, when I opened the notebook I saw "SHINN ASUKA3LUNAMARIA HAWKE" with an X- mark. Man... Shinn is really desperate to move on... On the next page, I saw something I didn't expect for Shinn to write. "SHINN ASUKA+ STELLAR LOUSSIER=love ^^" I read. OMG!!! Am I Dreaming? Shinn likes me!!!" Does Shinn Asuka and Stellar Loussier a perfect match?" I asked myself. And then on the next page, was Shinn's journal for the school year 2009-2010. "June 8, 2009 was the first day of class... but for me... it was the first day of me, without Luna by my side, I tried to laugh with Kira joking around but I just can't. I really miss Luna. Then, this girl, Stellar approached me and asked me what was the prob? My anger got too much of me so I yelled at her, but she did not cared about hugged me and I hugged her back... man, When I hugged Stellar, I feel like I love her... do I Love her??? -end-" hooray!!! Shinn really does love me!!! I just need to wait for his move... KNOCK KNOCK!!! "Stellar, I'm done bathing, can you get out of the room for a while? I need to change.

**SHINN'S POV**

After taking a bath, I immediately put on some clothes. Stellar and me finally hit the road. We arrived at the nearest computer shop at our house. "Right click" the sign stated. "So let's go?" I asked. "Hmmm..... is it safe here?" Stellar questioned back. Just as I'm about to answer her question, a guy with a knife approached me "Wow pare... ganda ng chicks natin ha!!!" the guy stated. "pwede ba naming mahiram muna yan?" he added. "Leave her alone!" I whispered. "aba!!! matapang ka pala ha!!! ano? suntukan na lang!" the guy suggested. "I accept your damn challenge" I smirked. "Shinn.... are you nuts? your'e gonna fight that damn bakulaw?" Stellar asked. "Well duh!! Sure I'll take him on! You wanna know why?" I asked back. "becuz I don't wanna lose someone who is precious to me all over again." I smiled. "Gee... thanks Shinn... ^-^" Stellar smiled back. I didn't notice the man already struck me with a knife.

**STELLAR's POV**

Omg!! Shinn!!! "grrrrr.... nobody hurts my Shinn!!!" I yelled as I went berserk and destroyed the man's face and made him unconscious. "Shinn.... I'm sorry.... It was my entire fault! Help!!! Somebody plizz help us!!" I screamed as the police acted quickly and brought Shinn to the hospital. "I know you're gonna make it... Shinn... plizz don't leave me... I love you..." I whispered.

When we arrived to the hosptal, Shinn was quickly brought to the emergency room. A few hours later, the doctor who was checking Shinn talked to me. "He's fine... for now... he needs a blood donor becuz he lost a lot of blood" the doctor explained. "Uhm... doc what is Shinn's blood type?" I questioned. "His blood type is O," the doctor answered. "I... I'm blood type O too... I'll donate," I begged. "Very well, you can donate your blood tomorrow."

After speaking with the doctor, I went to Shinn's room. He was asleep. He's even more handsome when he's asleep... Sana pagising mo sabihin mo na young three words na "I LOVE YOU". "No...." Shinn stated. "No Luna... leave me alone!!! I don't love you anymore! Even though Stellar doesn't love me, I still love her with all my damn heart now go to hell damn it!" Shinn yelled. Am I dreaming? Does Shinn really love me? OMG!!! Somebody wake me up!!!! "Ste... llar..." Shinn stated. "Shinn! your'e awake!! Thank god your'e ok!!" I cried. "Hmmm.... why are you crying? did you miss me or something" Shinn asked. "I sure did... I thought I was gonna lose my lo... I mean best friend.." I cried "Me? your best friend? Hmmm.... Stellar... I have something to tell you.... my feelings

for you... they are not only a bestfriend's feelings, they are feelings that makes my chest explode when I see you..." Shinn explained. "What do you mean?" I questioned. OMG!!! he's gonna tell his feelings. "Stellar Loussier, I... Love.." Shinn wasn't finish talking until I hugged him and whispered "I LOVE YOU SHINN ASUKA ^-^"


	5. Chapter 5

here's phase 05... enjoy!!!! (note: 3 means love ^^)

Phase 05- The Physics of love: Nerdy Cagali + Handsome Athrun= 3?

**Cagali's POV**

OMG! it's already 9 am and Athrun isn't here yet... where in the andromeda galaxy is he?

**Athrun's POV**

Flowers.. Where can I get flowers for Cagali? A boy can't fetch a girl without any flowers. As I was walking around, I saw this newly opened flower shop. When I entered the shop, I thought I entered a garden becuz of the blooming flowers. "Perfect! These flowers are perfect for Cagali.. ^^"

**Cagali's POV**

1 pm! is Athrun Indianing me or something? Sniff... What kind of guy is he!! I thought we were friends!!! huhuhu!!! "Rrrring... Rrrring" my cellphone rang. "Hello... who is this... Sniff" I questioned. "Uh... Cagali... can you open the door? It's Athrun." I went to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see Athrun exhausted. "You're three hours late! Where have you been!!" I yelled. "Uhh... sorry Cagali.. I was a little late cuz I wanna give you these!!" Athrun stated as he gavce me a bouquet of flowers. "Correction Athrun... not these... this!!!" I suggested. "No Cagali, THESE!!!" Athrun yelled as he presented me with a garden of flowers. "Are "THESE" mine?" I asked. "Yeah…. Well… as they say… A boy can't fetch a girl without any flowers. ^^" Athrun answered. "Wow Athrun.. These are beautiful… thanks…" I stated. "Uh…. I also wanted to give you this…" Athrun stated as he presented me with a ring, its diamond shone as bright as a star… "Wow… it's so majestic, thank you Athrun!!!" I screamed as I hugged him tightly.

**Athrun's POV**

Wha…. What's this feeling?? The moment Cagali hugged me, I felt that I wanna hug her forever… do I really love her?? Am I falling for Cagali? What about Lacus? What will happen to our relationship? Does she still love me? I might hurt her feelings… As Cagali and I were having a moment of silence, I heard a voice. "Lacus? Where the hell are you? Let's meet at the park ok?" the voice stated. "Kira!! Will you keep it down? I'm talking with Athrun here!!" Cagali yelled. "OH… Sorry sis!!!" Kira yelled back. What? Lacus and Kira? Going to meet at the park? Hmm… So Kira likes Lacus… I hope she takes good care of her… "Uhm… So… Cagali… do you wanna go to a… uhm…" I asked. "To a what?" Cagali asked back. "You know… on a date…" I answered. "A da… date? Like a… romantic appointment?" Cagali questioned. "UH… Technically, yes ^^" I grinned. "But… what about our task?" Cagali asked. "We still have Sunday to finish our project… So don't be troubled," I answered. "But about Kira? He might get furious if he finds out." Cagali questioned. "Don't worry about your brother I'll talk to him after the date." I winked. "So madam Atha, do you accept my demand? ^^" I added. "Sure… I accept your request monsieur Zala hihihi…" Cagali joked.

**Cagali's POV**

As Athrun and me were walking, we saw Stellar and Lacus carrying plastic bags full of food. "Stellar! Lacus!" I yelled. "Oh! Hi Cagali and Athrun!!" Stellar smiled as they approached us. "Uh… Hi Athrun… -_-" Lacus frowned. "Uhm…. Lacus… I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday…. We can still be friends…. Is that ok with you?" Athrun stated. "Uh…that's fine with me… So… Friends? ^-^" Lacus smiled. "Friends ^-^" Athrun smiled back as he shook hands with Lacus. "So… where you two going?" Stellar questioned. Just as I was about to answer her question, Athrun interrupted and said: "We're going on a date… why?" "Gasp!!! No way!!! You two are dating?" Stellar questioned "Wow… I'm so proud of you Athrun!!! Good luck to you to you two!! ^_^" Lacus smiled. "Hihihi… thanx…" I stated as a blushed into a beet red. "What about the two of you? Where are you going?" Athrun questioned. "We're going to visit Shinn in the Hospital cuz he was struck with a knife." Stellar frowned. "Yeah... we're gonna visit Shinn, Stellar's BOYFRIEND!!! HIHIHi!!!" Lacus winked. "Talaga!! KAYO NA NI SHINN!!!" Athrun and me yelled in chorus. "Actually… Yeah… Kanina lang…" Stellar blushed. "WOW!! CONGRATS!! ^^" I smiled. "Well… we'll try to visit Shinn ok?" Athrun stated. "Sure… Uhm… Athrun… Congratz nga pala… ^_^" Lacus smiled "Hehehe… thanks Lacus… Congrats too" Athrun winked. "Huh? Congrats for what?" Lacus asked. "Hihihi… you'll find out sooner or later…" I

Stated as me and Athrun ran away swiftly.

**Athrun's POV**

As Cagali and me ran, she tripped into something, "Aaahh!!!" she yelled as she almost fell to the ground but in perfect timing, I caught her and she landed on the top of me. Man, I can feel the warmth of her slim body. And I can see the beauty of her beautiful brown eyes. We immediately stood up and laughed. "Uh… Are you ok?" I questioned. "Uh… yeah… I'm fine…" Cagali answered. I then noticed a wound on her left elbow. "Huh? Your elbow, it's bleeding…" I stated. "No… I'm alright… don't worry about me..." Cagali frowned as tears fell from her eyes. "Hey… don't cry… it's all gonna be all right…" I stated. Cagali then hugged me. "Athrun… it hurts… please… make it stop…" Cagali cried. "Don't worry Cagali, your Athrun is here so don't cry ok?" I smiled. "Cagali Yula Atha… I love you… ^_^" I added. "Athrun… is that really true?" Cagali questioned. "You want to know if it's true?" I questioned as I kissed her soft lips and hugged her tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Here come's PHASE 06!!!!

**PHASE 06-**** A RAINY DAY IN LACUS CLYNE'S HOUSE.**

**(Text Mode)**

**Kira: **Lacus, where are you?

**Lacus: **Uh… Kira… I'm so sorry… I need to help Stellar; I'm here at the hospital…

**Kira: **Huh? Sino nasa Hospital?

**Lacus: **Si Shinn, kanina lang xa na confine kc na saksak xa sa tiyan, buti na lang nakapagdonate si Stellar ng dugo…

**Kira:** Huh? Bakit di mo sinabi sakin? W8 mu aq ha… pupunta aq jan…. ok?

**Lacus:** Uh… Okay… Teka… may tanong aq…

**Kira: **Anu un?

**Lacus: **Bakit aq cinocongratulate ni Cagali? Anu ba meron?

**Kira: **Huh? Ewan quh… tatanungin q nlng xa… cge… w8 mu aq… pnta aq jan ayt? ^-^.

**Lacus: **Okay… ^_^

**Kira's POV**

Hmmm… I wonder why Cagali is congratulating Lacus… Hmm… Maybe I'll Call her… Just as I was about to dial Cagali's number, I heard a voice calling me from afar. It was Athrun and Cagali and they were holding hands. Wait a minute… holding hands? What the hell is going on… all of a sudden, my sister is holding hands with the man who took Lacus away from me? "Cagali, what are you doing with that… Athrun?" I questioned. "Kira… Calm down… Athrun and me are together… So don't be mad please…" Cagali explained. "And don't worry, I've talked with Lacus and we're fine now… Our relationship is over but we're still friends…" Athrun added. "Hmmm… ok Athrun… I understand, but remember this… If you ever hurt Cagali… you'll gonna have to deal with me." I stated. "Hmmm… Okay Kira… it's a deal… But… remember this also… If you ever hurt Lacus… You'll pay big time…" Athrun replied. "Very well… its a deal… so… friends?? ^^" I smiled. "Friends…" Athrun smiled back as we shook hands. "Uh… are you going to the hospital Kira?" Cagali questioned. "Yeah… I'm gonna visit Shinn…" I answered. "Hmm… ok… we'll just follow you a little bit later okay?" Athrun replied. I nodded my head and walked away from the two; on my way two see Shinn and Lacus…

**Lacus' POV**

I was sitting at the hospital room of Shinn as he and Stellarwere making "Lambingan" to each other… Aw, now that I'm single, I'm gonna miss these kinds of moments. "KNOCK! KNOCK!" someone was knocking at the door, I wonder who it is… "Oh… Hi Kira!!!" Stellar smiled. "Hi Stellar… Hey Shinn! Wazzup?" Kira stated. "Kira!!! Thank god I'm fine because of Stellar…" Shinn replied. "Uhm… Kira, the truth is… Kami na ni Shinn… ^_^" Stellar blushed. "Re… Really? No way!!! How did that happen?" Kira questioned. "It's a long story dude… The important thing is… Me and Stellar love each other." Shinn smiled. "Hihihi… Shinn… It's embarrassing… don't be too sweet… hihihi…" Stellar blushed. (AYII SOBRANG CHEESY!!! XD) "Hi Kira… ^_^" I smiled. "Oh… hello Lacus… ^_^ you're still beautiful as usual…" Kira winked. "Hmm… I smell a new couple being formed here… hahaha!!" Shinn laughed. "Wag nga kaung tamang 3p jan… hihihi" I blushed. What the hell is the matter with me? Is my past coming back to haunt me!!! OMG! Mahal q nanaman si Kira Yula Yamato!! "Rrring…" my cell phone rang. "Hello mom?" I questioned. "Lacus you need to come home now, I'm going on a trip, walang bantay ng bahay…" My mom replied. "Anjan naman sila yaya dba?" I questioned again. "Kasama ko mga maids natin kasi kelangan din namn nila mag relax diba? Kaya you need to go home now…" My mom explained. "Uh… okay… w8 for me okay… bye!! Love you mommy!! ^_^" I stated. "Who was that?" Kira asked. "It was my mother, pinapauwi na niya aq kasi ala bantay house nmin…" I explained. "Hmm… okay… gus2 mo hatid na kita sa labas?" Kira suggested. "No… it's okay… mag bonding muna kayo ng best friend mo… okay? Bukas nlng natin gawin project natin… sunduin mo na lang aq sa house okay? Bye guys… bye Kira… Mwah!!" I stated as I accidentally kissed him. I was shocked about what I did so I immediately ran out of the room and pulled Stellar with me…

**Stelllar's POV**

"Hey… Lacus… what's the matter?" I questioned as she was pulling me outside Shinn's room. When we were outside Shinn's room, Lacus asked: "Why does the past keep haunting me Stellar?" "What? What do you mean?" I questioned back. "I'm falling for Kira all over again…" Lacus answered. "Huh? That's your problem?" I asked. "Yeah… and it's a huge problem!!" Lacus stated. "What? That's no problem at all!! Now that you're single, it's no problem at all…" I suggested. "Huh? What do you mean?" Lacus asked. "You can slowly revive the lost love you had for Kira!!! Pwede maging kayo!!!" I explained. "Hmm… uo nga nuh… pero is Kira Yamato a perfect match for me?" Lacus asked. "Oo naman… crush ka na niya since kinder nuh!" I stated. "Pero… malay mo… nawala na yung feelings niya for me…" =( Lacus explained. "Anu ka ba!!! Di mo ba alam yung kasabihan na FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES!!" I stated. "Sa bagay… may point ka dun… I hope he will court me…" Lacus exclaimed "Teka… medyo torpe nga siya diba…" I whispered. "Haizz… uo nga pala nuh… If he doesn't make his move, then I will…" Lacus courageously stated.

**Shinn's POV**

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Kira. "I don't know either, why the hell did Lacus kiss me?" Kira asked back. "Hahaha!!! I knew it!! Lacus still loves you!!!" I laughed. "STILL? You mean she loved me from the start?" Kira questioned. "Yup… Nahihiya lang siyang sabihin sayo…" I replied. "Since when pa ba niya aq nagustuhan?" Kira questioned. "Since Kindergarten pa kea crush ka na niya!!!" I explained. "What! Ee crush q din siya that time eh!!" Kira replied. "Hahaha!! First love never dies nga talaga!!" I stated. "Haizzz… do you think Lacus Clyne is a perfect match for me?" Kira asked. "Of course!!! Dude, we're talking about Miss LACUS CLYNE here!! The sexiest and prettiest girl in the Campus!!! Of course, Stellar is number 2!! Hahaha!!" I explained. "That's what I'm talking about!! LACUS CLYNE + Kira Yamato= 3? Is that even possible?" Kira questioned. "Dude, nothing is impossible! I mean, look at me and Stellar, would you expect the two of us being a couple?" I asked. "Well, you do have a point, I'll start courting her tomorrow!" Kira courageously stated. "Haizzt… sinasabi mo lang yan… Baka matorpe ka nanaman ha!" I joked. "No way! I won't allow that to happen!!"

**(THE NEXT DAY…) Kira's POV**

It's finally Sunday and I'm finally at Lacus' house. "DING-DONG!!" I rang the doorbell. But no one answered. I then heard a scream of a girl. "Lacus!!" I said to myself as I climbed through the gates and entered the house. Man, it was so huge. There were many doors and I tried to open them 1 by 1. Until I found a pink door with the Sign: "LACUS' ROOM"

When I entered the room, I saw something that I did not expect to see. Lacus, only covered by a bathing towel. Instead of screaming real loud, she stated "Oh… hi sweetie, are you ready to make love?" "What? What do you mean?" I questioned. "You know… make love… have sex!!" Lacus whispered as she removed her towel leaving her topless, as she approached me, she touched my… you know what…

**WAHAHAH! KALA NIU MAY MANGYAYARING BEKBU SESSION NUH!!! NANANAGINIP LANG PO SI KIRA SIR/ MA'AM!! ****XD**

"Yes… I'm ready… let's get it on…" I murmured, as I did not notice Lacus (not topless, but dressed) in front of me. "hihihi … what are you talking about Kira?" Lacus questioned. "What… uh… hi Lacus… I'm sorry I just entered your house without any permission." I stated as I finally returned to my senses. "Oh… it's ok… so… are you ready to do our project?" Lacus asked again. "Uh… Sure… I'm rea…" I was then interrupted by a roaring thunder as a storm began. "What… that's weird, it was sunny a little while ago…" I exclaimed. "Ki... ra… Is that… thunder and lightning?" Lacus questioned. "Yes Lacus, why?" I questioned back. "Aaah! Hold Me Kira!!!" Lacus yelled as she hugged me tightly. A blackout then began that made Lacus even more scared. "Hey… Lacus… don't worry, it's just a blackout…" I whispered. "No… Kira… don't leave me… I'm scared of the dark and I'm scared of the storm!!!" Lacus cried. "Psst… that's enough Lacus, don't worry, I won't leave you… if any lightning tries to hit you, then I'll catch it so you won't get hit ^_^" I smiled. "Sniff… gee… thanks a lot Kira." Lacus smiled back

**Kira's POV**

Many hours passed, Lacus and me still haven't begun doing our Physics project. She was asleep on my lap. "Man, if only you know how much I feel about you… I whispered. I then looked at my watch and it was already 12 midnight. Wait a minute, 12 midnight!!!! No way!!! My mom would go berserk when she finds out I'm not yet home… "Ki… Kira?" a voice stated. "Oh… Lacus… you're awake." I smiled. "What time is it?" Lacus asked. "Hmm… it's 12 midnight." I stated. "What!!! I've been asleep for almost… 12 hours!!!" Lacus replied. "Yup, you sure are a good sleeper ^_^" I joked. "Harharhar… Very Funny Kira Yamato…" Lacus exclaimed. "Rrrring… Rrrring…" My cellphone rang. Oh no!!! I'm dead!!! "He… hello?" I stated nervously. "Kira Yula Yamato!!! Where are you?" My mom angrily exclaimed. "Uh… sorry mom… I'm here at my classmate, Lacus' house to do our Physics project but because of the blackout, we still haven't started yet," I explained. "Lacus? You mean… Ms. Lacus Clyne?" My mom questioned. "Uh… yeah… why?" I questioned back. "Ok… very well… as soon as the lights are back, come back home ok? Oh yeah, and good luck with your courting… hihihi" My mom laughed as she put down the phone. "Who was that?" Lacus questioned. "Oh… it's my mom… she was looking for me… but when I told her that I need to accompany you, her anger just popped like a bubble… I wonder why?" I answered. "Hmm… Maybe she thought that you were courting me…" Lacus joked. "What? Uh…" I replied as I blushed into a deep red. "Hihihi… why is your face as red as a tomato?" Lacus joked again. "Uh… Nothing… It's just a little hot… That's all" I answered. "Oh… I see… ^_^" Lacus smiled.

**Lacus' POV**

Hmm… I wonder what is Kira thinking… Haizzzt… hanggang nagyon torpe ka pa rin… "Uh… I'm hungry… do you wanna have some midnight snack?" Kira suggested. "Sure… let's go to the Kitchen, Uh… but can I still hold on to you?" I questioned. "Sure… why not?" Kira smiled.

As Kira and me were walking at the corridors of my house I held to him as tight as a bear's hug. Man, I can feel warm because of his body… I still remember the first time we met.

**FLASHBACK**

Her father at the ADT day care center was enrolling 4-year-old Lacus Clyne. "But daddy… I don't wanna go to school…" young Lacus cried. "No! Lacus Clyne, you are going to school wether you like It or not!" Lacus' father explained. As they entered the ADT building I, they encountered a small playground and many kids were playing there. "Daddy… Can I play with them… please…?" Young Lacus requested. "Hmm… okay… but please be careful… ok baby girl?" Lacus' father smiled.

As Lacus approached the playground, she collided with a short blonde haired girl. "Aww… I'm sorry miss… are you ok?" young Lacus questioned. "Yeah… I'm fine… My name's Stellar." The girl stated. "Hi Stellar, my name is Lacus… Can we be friends?" young Lacus smiled. "Sure… from now on… you're my best friend!!" Young Stehllar smiled back. "YAY!! I have a new friend!!" young Lacus exclaimed. A certain boy then threw a paper ball at young Stellar. "Haha!! So Loussier has a new fwend!" The boy with black hair and red eyes laughed. Next to him was a boy with brown hair and innocent brown eyes. The boy's brown eyes caught Lacus' attention. "Grrr!! Will you stop it Shinn Asuka!" young Stellar yelled. Young Lacus was still captivated with the boy beside Shinn. "Come on Lacus, let's go elsewhere!!" Young Stellar suggested as she pulled Young Lacus with her.

"Who were those guys?" Young Lacus questioned. "Shinn Asuka and Kira Yamato, my Arch Rivals." Young Stellar answered. "Uh… The boy with brown eyes seems kinda cute…" Young Lacus whispered. "You mean Kira? Hihihi!! You have a crush on Kira?" Young Stellar asked. "Uhm… yeah… I do…" Young Lacus blushed. "HAHAHA!! KIRA AND LACUS SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" young Stellar sang.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Lacus' POV**

Sigh… Those were the days… "If I didn't met Athrun in the first place, " Mag syota na sana tayo Kira…" I accidentally stated. "What? What did you say" Kira blushed. "Haizzz… nag bibingibingihan ka pa jan… Sige na… tayo na… Halika nga ditto! I yelled as I pulled Kira and Kissed him lips-to-lips.


	7. Chapter 7

new disclaimer!!! I do not own sta. lucia mall!!

the songs, names and schools that are going to be mentioned are not my ownership!!!

and i do not own gundam seed...

**PHASE 07- Lunamaria's Return.**

Shinn's POV

September passed by so fast! And so many things happened, like ADT's journalism team ranked # 1 at the division contest. Also, after almost a decade, Kira and Athrun finally became friends. But the most surprising thing that ever happened to me was being Stellar's Boyfriend. I remember the times when we were in third year, where our "RIVALRY" heated up; we always were rivals at everything, especially during our journalism training, Stellar and me were the journalists with the most number of articles. That's why Ms. Myla loves us so much… and now that me and Stellar are together, we never stopped in reaching our dreams as I won my second 1st place award in sports writing and Stellar won 1st place in both news writing and copy reading. I hope our relationship lasts forever… That's why I decided to give Stellar a gift for our 2nd monthsary.

As me, Kira, and Athrun were at Sta. Lucia; we saw a face that we did not expect to see. "Luna?" Kira stated. "What are you talking about Kira?" Athrun questioned. I was ignoring the two until I saw Lunamaria approaching us. "Run!!!" I whispered as I pulled Kira and Athrun along with me. We quickly entered the boys' bathroom. "Hey Shinn, what's the big idea?" Kira questioned. "Don't you know the kind of disaster Luna can give me…?" I questioned back. "So… she's Lunamaria Hawke, she's your ex-girlfriend, what's the matter with that?" Athrun asked. "Uh… I don't know… I'm just not ready to face her… I'm still traumatized about what happened to us…" I stated. "So… magkukulong na lang ba tayo d2 sa banyo?" Kira questioned. "Uh… I know… you guys can distract Luna for me, can you?" I requested. "Hmm… sure, we'll do it… ^_^" Athrun smiled. So with the help of Kira and Athrun, I finally escaped from Luna and I finally bought a gift for Stellar…

The next day, I was supposed to surprise Stellar for our second monthsary. But in perfect timing, Lunamaria saw me. "Shinn!!" Luna yelled. "Uh… hi Luna…"

STELLAR's POV

Hooray!! 2 months na kami ni Shinn… Ano kaya susuotin ko… I'm planning to surprise him with my gift, sana magustuhan niya tong singsing na binili ko… So I quickly took a bath and I put on my clothes.

SHINN's POV

"So Shinn, how are you?" Luna asked. "I'm fine… What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were at Baguio?" I questioned back. "Well…namiss q lang ang Manila, lalo ka na Shinn, namiss kita…" Luna whispered as she slowly put her head on my shoulders. "Uh… Luna… pwedeng medyo lumayo ka muna sa kin?" I nervously whispered. "Why? You're single right? Pwedeng maging tayo uli… diba gusto mu yon?" Luna questioned. "Lu… na… actually gf q na si Stellar kaya layuan mo nga ako please!!" I yelled as I tried to push myself away from her. "Wala akong pake qng kau na nung babaeng yun… Halika nga ditto…. laplapin mo ako!!" Luna yelled as she kissed me lips to lips. I tried to break away but her hug was too tight.

**STELLAR's POV**

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself, as I was shock with the pathetic sight. "Shinn Asuka!!" I yelled. "Ste… Stellar no… it's not what you think…." Shinn explained. "Manloloko ka Shinn!!! Bwiset Ka!!! Go to hell!!! Magsama kayo ng Lunamaria mo!!! Ginamit mo lang pala ako!!! FUCK THE TWO OF YOU!!!" I yelled as I threw away the ring I was supposed to give to Shinn. "Stellar… please… let me explain…" Shinn begged. "Don't give me that crap, I wont buy it god damn it!" I yelled as I gave Shinn a huge punch in the face.

**SHINN's POV**

"No… please Stellar… don't leave me…" I cried as tears fell from her brown eyes. "Shinn Asuka, this relationship is over!!" Stellar yelled as she slowly walked away from me leaving me more devastated than ever, as for Luna, she just disappeared just like a bubble.


	8. Chapter 8

Damn that Lunamaria hahaha!!! what a perv!!! XD

Phase 07... next...

**PHASE 08- SORRY NA (i'm Sorry)…**

**Author's POV**

Shinn and Stellar were both overwhelmed after the incident. It was already February and their relationship was supposed to be 5 months. 1 day, at their MAPEH class…

"Class, your project for this quarter will be a mini-concert. Each group will perform any song they desire, the performance will be held at the JS Prom…" Their MAPEH teacher, Ms. Claire explained.

After their classes, the group of Shinn, Stellar, Cagali, Athrun, Kira and Lacus had a little meeting. "So what song are we going to perform?" Lacus questioned. "Athrun and Kira will be the guitarists, Cagali takes charge of the Bass guitars, and Lacus will play the drums is that fine with all of you?" Shinn explained. "Fine with us!!!" Shinn's group mates, except Stellar answered. "What about you Loussier?" Shinn questioned Stellar. "Sure… that's fine with me…" Stellar answered in an angry tone. "Fine, then it's settled. Me and Loussier will handle the vocals position" Shinn stated. "WHO TOLD YOU TO BE THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP?" Stellar questioned. Shinn just remained silent and did not answer Stellar's question. "COME ON ASUKA!!! ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!!!!" Stellar yelled. "Stellar… calm down… please?" Lacus whispered. "Grrr… di tayo makakabuo ng isang kanta Kung ganyan kayong dalawa… pwede ba magbati na kayo!!!" Kira yelled. "Hmm… siguro kailangan muna natin maghiwalay girls, kausapin nio muna si Stellar at kakausapin din naming 'tong si Shinn." Athrun suggested. So the group temporarily split into two to talk with Shinn and Stellar.

BOYS' Side"What the hell is wrong with you Shinn?" Kira questioned. "I don't know… mahal ko pa din hanggang ngayon si Stellar!!!" Shinn answered. "Bakit ba kasi kayo nagbreak?" Athrun questioned. "Kasi gan2 un…"GIRLS' Side

"Mare, alam q ung reason qng bakit kayo nagbreak ni Shinn…" Lacus stated. "So what? Basta nakipag laplapan siya sa ewang babaeng un at ginamit lang niya ako!!" Stellar replied. "Sis, Shinn made a mistake, and it was all because of Luna, it was all Luna's fault, not Shinn's" Cagali explained. "I don't care, basta, gago si Shinn!! Gago siya!!!" Stellar screamed.

**BOYS' Side**

"Oh… I get it…" Kira stated as Shinn told Kira and Athrun the reason of break up between him and Stellar. "Hmm… Napakasama naman ng Luna na yun…" Athrun whispered. "Guys, help me, I'm nothing without Stellar, Dapat mapasagot q siya uli!!!" Shinn begged "Hmm… I know… what about serenading Stellar at the prom…" Athrun suggested. "Serenading Stellar? Are you crazy?" Shinn questioned. "It's a little crazy but it might just work…" Kira stated. "But what song are we going to play?" Athrun questioned. "What about our theme song?" Shinn suggested. "You mean… love story?" Athrun questioned. "Exactly!!!!" Shinn answered. "Then it's settled!! Text na lng namin si Lacus and Cagali…" Kira stated.

Many weeks later… it was finally the 4th year's last JS prom. The whole ADT family prepared the decoration and the food for the mentioned event. But for Shinn, it was a do or die situation for him.

When their teacher called the group of Shinn to perform in front of the Stage, Kira, Lacus, Cagali and Athrun high fived each other except for Shinn and Stellar.

After two songs, Shinn climbed up the stage and said: "Uh… this third song is dedicated to my… "JULIET" a.k.a Stellar Loussier… Stellar, I'm really sorry… I did not mean to hurt your feelings, please accept me again with this song…" Shinn stated as Lacus and Kira began to play the guitars while Athrun and Cagali played the drums and the bass.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On the balcony in summer air

See the lights see the party the ballgowns

See you make my way through the crowd

And say hello

Little that you know…

That I was Romeo I was throwing pebbles

And your daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go…

And you said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess

It's a love story Stellar just say yes…

So you sneaked out to the garden to see me

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while Oh…

Cuz I was Romeo you were a Scarlet letter

And your daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go…

(REPEAT CHORUS MGA SIR!!!)

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult but it's so real

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love Story, Stellar just say yes

Stellar then stood up from her seat and rushed at the stage. As the adlib was playing, She hugged Shinn and grabbed a microphone.

(Stellar singing)

I got tired of waiting,

Wondering if Shinn was ever coming around

My faith in Shinn was fading…

When I met him in the outskirts of town

Then I said: Shinn, save I've been feeling so alone

I kept waiting oh you but you never come

Is this in my head I don't know what to think?

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:

(Shinn Singing)

Marry me Stellar you never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

It's a love story Stellar just say… yes…

"I… I'm so sorry Stellar, can you ever forgive me?" Shinn questioned. "Does coming up to the stage and having a duet with you not enough?" Stellar whispered as she kissed Shinn lips-to-lips in front of the whole Senior and juniors. All of the people in the prom clapped their hands for the couple they wouldn't expect to be true.


	9. Chapter 9

HAhahah!! Shinn's so sweet XD

**PHASE 09- GRADUATION DAY**

SHINN'S POV

Only 1 month to go and its graduation time… Tsk… I'm gonna miss the good times I've had in this school. In this school, I've met so many friends Like Kira, Athrun, Cagali and Lacus. But most of all, I've met the two girls who made my world go around. Lunamaria Hawke, who is now at Baguio and The "Juliet" of my life, Stellar Loussier. The most painful part of saying goodbye to your alma mater is saying goodbye to the one you truly love. For me, Stellar is not only my Girlfriend; She is also my best friend, my rival and my sister. She completely changed my point of view in life. From being a childish boy, I've turned into a mature man who cares about the feelings of others, especially to the ones I love. That's why I planned to have a farewell date for Stellar and me.

When night came I fetched Stellar at her house. "Uh… good evening… Sir… is Stellar there?" I questioned. "Oh, are you Shinn? Wait here ok?" the boy stated who I think is Stellar's big brother "YO LOSER!!! Someone's looking for you…" he yelled. "WAIT A MINUTE LOSER!!! I'm putting on some clothes here!!" Stellar yelled back.

A few minutes later, Stellar finally came down, she was wearing a gown with a green tube, and I was mesmerized as I saw her come down. "Hi Shinn!" Stellar smiled "Ste… llar… you look… beautiful…" I stated. "Hihihi… di nga? Talaga?" Stellar blushed. "Ahem… so… aalis na ba kayo?" Stellar's father questioned. "Uh… yeah… don't worry Mr. Loussier, I'll take good care of your daughter." I stated as we waved goodbye to Stellar's family.

**Stellar's POV**

Hmm… I wonder where the hell is Shinn taking me… "Uhm… Stellar… what was your first impression when you met me?" Shinn questioned. "My first impression? Well to be honest, when I first saw you, I saw an extremely annoying childish guy who's a big pain in the ass…" I smiled. "Hahahaha!!! You wanna know my first impression on you?" Shinn asked. "Sure, why not?" I questioned back. "Well, I thought you were just a no good tomboy who wants to ruin my life. But know that I know you well, you are a girl with an angelic smile that can slowly make me fall for you." Shinn explained. "Weh… ang emo mo naman Shinn… Hihihi" I laughed. "Hahahaha di mu na matatangal sakin yun…" Shinn stated.

Shinn's POV

After a few minutes, we finally arrived at our destination, on a hill where a dinner table was placed, the candelabras shone brightly as the night hour starts. There were also violin players that played songs that are relaxing to our ears. "Wow… Shinn, it's so romantic… is this dinner really for me?" Stellar asked. "Of course, happy 6th monthsary Stellar ^_^" I smiled. "Happy 6th monthsary too, Shinn… ^_^" Stellar smiled back. "So… shall we eat?" I questioned.

Stellar's POV

As me and Shinn ate, we shared a lot of laughs as we reminisced the past, the times when our "Rivalry" was at its hottest, also when we were kids, when we met Lacus, Athrun and Lunamaria. Of course there were also bad times in the past that we don't wanna talk about. As we were done eating, Shinn asked me: "May I have this dance Madam Loussier?" "Sure monsieur Askua…. Hihihi…" I giggled. As the song played, Shinn and me danced as I hugged him like there's no tomorrow. "Shinn are we going to break up after the graduation day?" I questioned. "Huh… no… we won't break up, even though we now study in different schools, we still love each other right?" Shinn asked back. "Hmm… ok… Shinn… I love you… ^_^" I smiled. "Stellar, I love you too…" Shinn smiled back as he kissed me and we enjoyed the rest of the night together.

Author's POV

The next day, it was finally the IV Piety's graduation day. All of the students are excited for their names to be called, so that they can get their diploma, their proof of finishing their high school career. In the back stage, was Shinn Asuka, the first boy who will be called in the boys' side, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Cagali Yula Atha, Lacus Clyne and of course, Shinn's "Juliet," Stellar Loussier.

As the ceremonies went on, all of the graduates' names were called and they are now known as the alumni and the alumnus of ADT Montessori School.

After the ceremonies, Shinn and Stellar thought of being alone. "So… Even though we're not gonna break up, I'm still gonna miss you…" Shinn stated. "Uhm… Shinn… I have something to say to you… you're going to study at Lyceum University right?" Stellar questioned. "Uh… yeah… why?" Shinn asked back. "Why? Because of this…" Stellar stated as she showed Shinn a piece of paper "Stellar Loussier is enrolled at the Lyceum University for the course of BS Accountancy" was written on the paper. "Is… Is this real?" Shinn questioned. "Of course it is, Shinn, magkakasama pa din tayo!!!" Stellar yelled as she hugged Shinn tightly. "I… I can't believe it… thank you very much Stellar!!!" Shinn cried as she hugged Stellar back.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is where the rating may change so... R & R ok? ^_^

**PHASE 10- Epilogue (5 years later)**

Author's POV

So Stellar and Shinn both attended college at the same university, 5 years later, Kira and Lacus graduated at the course of computer engineering and Culinary arts. Kira is now an engineer at Microsoft while Lacus is now a cook at a five star restaurant. Meanwhile, Cagali and Athrun graduated at the course of education (major in biology) and Hotel restaurant management. Cagali is now a high school teacher in ADT while Athrun is now a manager of a famous hotel. On the other hand, Stellar graduated in the course of BS accountancy and is now an accountant at the bank central of the Philippines. Shinn is still studying and trying to reach his master's degree for Mass communication. The group planned to have a little reunion at Shinn and Stellar's house.

Shinn's POV

While we were waiting for Kira and the others, Stellar was still cooking our food while I was still doing my homework. "Shinn, I have a question," Stellar stated. "What is it?" I questioned. "Handa ka na bang makipag…" Stellar replied. "Makipag ano?" I asked again. "You know… makipag… intercourse…" Stellar answered. "What intercourse?" I questioned again. "Makipag… S-E-X" Stellar whispered. "What? Uh… I can't answer that yet… are you done with the cooking?" I questioned as I tried to change the topic. "Yeah, I'm done… so… are you ready?" Stellar asked as she locked the door. "Why… did you lock the door?" I asked. "Kasi… di na ako makapaghintay" Stellar whispered as she removed her t-shirt. "Hmm… sige na nga… halika nga ditto…" I stated as I approached her and kissed her. And then, the "action" began, (you know what I mean…"

Stellar's POV

As Shinn and me were enjoying the moment, I heard the doorbell rang. "It's Kira and the others, we need to put on some clothes!!!" I whispered. "Wait lang… isang putok pa pwede?" Shinn requested. "Shinn, mamaya na yan, may mga bisita pa kaya tayo… ^_^" I smiled. So we immediately put on some clothes. As we opened the door, it was indeed Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagali. They sure have changed a lot… "Hi guys!!" I smiled. "Hi Shinn and Stellar, long time no see!!!" Lacus smiled. "Uh… Stellar, what's that liquid sticky- thingy on your face?" Cagali questioned. "What liquid sticky-thingy?" I asked. "Stellar, wipe your face it's my… you know what…" Shinn whispered. I quickly wiped my face my handkerchief. "Hmm… Is something going on?" Kira questioned. "Uh… nothing… nothing at all…" Shinn nervously stated. "Hmm… okay… whatever you say… HAHAHA!!!" Athrun laughed. So we had a little party and we tried to reminisce our high school lives.

**Shinn's POV**

We sure had a good time at our reunion, but three days later, I was happier than ever as I found out that Stellar was pregnant!!! OMG!!! I'm gonna be a father!!! I can't believe it!! Parang kelan lang, lagi kaming mag kaaway ni Stellar, ngayon, malapit na kaming magka anak!!! Haizzz… totoo nga ang kasabihan na "At the end of a story is a beginning of another one" HAHAHA!!!!

**THE END NA MGA SIR!!! Hahahah!!! ^_^**


End file.
